A sua cor
by brigida.rodrigues.5
Summary: A Batalha Final prestes a acontecer. O mundo bruxo em tensão. E um casal inusitado é forçado a conviver. Hermione Granger se viu perante mais um desafio. E Severo Snape só desejava que a guerra acabasse para morrer e finalmente ter paz. Uma grifinória otimista e um sonserino taciturno tem que se unir em prol de um bem maior.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

\- Explicações -

\- O QUE?! – gritou Harry. – Hermione, você não pode estar falando sério.

\- Senhor Potter, por favor sente-se. Vamos tentar conversar com calma. – disse Minerva.

\- Calma?! Professora, a Hermione! É a Hermione! E é o Snape! E é um casamento! Dumbledore deveria estar querendo dizer outra coisa quando deixou esse testamento. Não é?! Ele sempre fala por enigmas!

\- Eu receio que não, Senhor Potter. Desta vez ele foi bem claro. – respondeu Miverna, com um pouco de temor na voz.

\- Pois eu quero ler! Quero saber o que ele realmente quis dizer! – ordenou Harry.

Hermione ouvia tudo calada. Sabia que seria difícil convencer Harry sobre toda essa história. Na verdade, sabia que seria tudo muito difícil.

\- Não Harry, ele estava realmente querendo dizer isso. E não é só pelo testamento...

McGonagall e Potter finalmente olharam para o canto da sala onde Hermione estava, esquecendo-se de que era ela o motivo de toda a conversa.

\- Como assim? – perguntou o menino-que-sobreviveu, ríspido.

Hermione respirou, buscando paciência para lidar com o gênio do amigo. Entendia que ele achava tudo isso absurdo, mas realmente tinha vontade de azará-lo.

\- Harry, Dumbledore conversou comigo algumas semanas antes de morrer. Ele não me contou do plano, claro. Na verdade, ele me deixou agir às escuras como ele sempre faz, nunca revelando tudo. Mas todos nós confiamos cegamente nele, então cedi ao meu ímpeto de saber tudo e resolvi aceitar as poucas informações que ele me passava.

\- E que informações eram essas? E porque nunca nos contou isso? Não confiou em mim ou no Rony?! – perguntou, ainda mais nervoso.

\- HARRY POTTER! É claro que eu confio em você e no Rony! São meus amigos! Mas eu não contei porque vocês teriam justamente essa reação imatura que está tendo agora, sem nem ao menos me ouvir! Então, se é mesmo meu amigo cala a boca e me escuta!

Harry e até Minerva sentaram imediatamente com a explosão da jovem bruxa, que agora pensava no melhor jeito de contar tudo a eles. Depois de longos segundos, finalmente falou:

\- Olha, Dumbledore me alertou que não seria fácil. Mas disse que eu poderia contar com algumas pessoas. E eu imaginei que, inicialmente, essas pessoas poderiam ser vocês. Então, por favor, escute sem me interromper, Harry. E professora, vou precisar de toda a sua ajuda depois que deixá-la a par de tudo.

Os dois se entreolharam e assentiram, e Hermione continuou.

\- No ano passado, logo quando o professor Snape conseguiu finalmente seu cargo de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, eu comecei a pensar... Nós sempre desconfiamos dele. Desde o nosso primeiro ano quando vimos sua perna sangrando começamos a ligar os pontos certos para chegarmos à conclusão errada. E duas coisas simplesmente passaram a não se encaixar no meu raciocínio: se confiamos tão cegamente em Dumbledore, deveríamos confiar em quem ele confiava. Foi aí que comecei a repensar nossos julgamentos a respeito do Snape. O diretor não seria tão ingênuo em deixar alguém no castelo o qual pudesse desconfiar, mesmo que minimamente. Simplesmente não fazia sentido... – Hermione pareceu dizer esta última frase mais para si mesma do que para os dois bruxos que a escutavam.

\- De fato, os dois sempre mantiveram uma relação muito próxima que eu nunca entendi, confesso. Sempre soube que Severo não tinha o melhor dos passados e que Dumbledore o deu uma segunda chance, mas nunca soube os reais motivos. – declarou a professora, apreensiva.

\- Você está defendendo o Snape, Hermione? É aí que o seu raciocínio vai chegar? – perguntou Harry, ainda nervoso.

\- Harry, você está querendo me perguntar se vou ignorar tudo o que ele fez. E não, não vou. Ele é um bastardo em vários sentidos. Arrogante, grosseiro, rancoroso, infeliz. Não sei como farei isso funcionar, sinceramente. – desabafou a bruxa – E definitivamente essa não foi a melhor ideia do diretor. Mas já me decidi e estou disposta a tentar.

O menino que sobreviveu bufou com a última frase de Hermione, mas antes que pudesse falar Minerva interveio.

\- Continue, Senhorita Granger. Por favor... – pediu, colocando a mão no braço de Harry de forma repreensiva.

\- Bem, eu comecei a pensar em todos os nossos anos aqui e Snape foi isentado de todas as coisas as quais o acusamos. Comecei a repará-lo mais nas aulas e vi um bruxo brilhante em muitos aspectos, tirando obviamente o seu gênio quase impossível. Mas quanto mais tentava entendê-lo, menos conseguia. Então fui à biblioteca procurar algo sobre os antigos alunos e, embora tenha encontrado pouca coisa sobre ele, descobri que suas notas foram as melhores dessa escola. Mas antes que pudesse concluir minha pesquisa fui interrompida... Interrompida por ele.

Flash back on

\- Posso saber o que faz aqui, Granger?

O coração de Hermione foi à boca, totalmente descompassado. Na tentativa vã de organizar os papeis deixou-os cair, fazendo com que o sombrio professor os alcançasse antes dela.

\- Pro-pro-fessor Snape, eu posso explicar. – gaguejou, assustada.

\- Explicar? E qual parte pretende explicar? A que está fora dos dormitórios no meio da noite, a parte em que está na área restrita da biblioteca verificando registros ou a parte em que está bisbilhotando os _meus_ registros? – perguntou, irônico e nervoso, mas com a voz arrastada e perigosa de sempre.

Nos longos segundos que se seguiram, a jovem conseguiu ter um vislumbre de seu mestre de poções e aproveitou a oportunidade para observá-lo. Era um homem alto, as feições do rosto marcavam uma vida difícil. Os cabelos realmente pareciam oleosos de longe, mas de perto só se via o quão lisos e negros eram, assim como os olhos. Sim, os olhos. Escuros e intensos, absurdamente carregados. O que aquele homem escondia? Era o que Hermione desejava descobrir. E então, no segundo seguinte percebeu o que deveria fazer. A maior parte das pessoas o olhava com temor. Ao entrar na sala, com sua capa farfalhando, os alunos rapidamente se calavam. Ela precisava agir diferente se desejava entendê-lo.

Então, reunindo toda a sua coragem grifinória, Hermione o respondeu da forma mais petulante que conseguiu:

\- Eu posso explicar todas, senhor. Mas antes, gostaria de falar com o diretor.

Severo mal pode acreditar na ousadia da aluna. Como ela podia desafiá-lo tão descaradamente?

\- Como ousa sua criatura insolente? Falar comigo nesse tom e ainda por cima me desacatar?

\- Não estou desacatando nenhuma ordem sua, professor Snape. Apenas quero conversar com Dumbledore antes de explicar o porquê de não estar no meu dormitório quando já se passa da meia noite, na seção restrita da biblioteca olhando registros e, ainda por cima, bisbilhotando os seus. – respondeu, devolvendo-lhe as mesmas palavras.

Snape a pegou pelo braço e praticamente a arrastou pelos intermináveis corredores de Hogwarts até a sala do diretor, sem lhe direcionar um único olhar ou mesmo uma única palavra.

\- O senhor está me machucando! Me solta! – ela falava, tentando desvencilhar-se dos firmes dedos que a seguravam enquanto ele apenas a ignorava.

\- Gota de limão. – proferiu, seco, para abrir a gárgula.

Dumbledore estava atrás de sua mesa, escrevendo algo, e imediatamente levantou o olhar por trás dos óculos ao ouvir o gemido de Hermione.

\- Senhorita Granger? O que faz aqui? – perguntou o diretor, curioso e um pouco assustado. Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Severo interrompeu grosseiramente.

\- Esta aluna – disse, com desdém – estava na área restrita da biblioteca a esta hora da madrugada analisando registros. E ainda teve a ousadia de me desacatar e me responder com ironia.

\- Severo, deixe-me a sós com a Senhorita Granger, sim? Amanhã conversamos. – finalizou, ignorando o olhar descontente de Snape, que se virou bruscamente.

\- Presumo que temos muito o que conversar minha cara. Muito... – Dumbledore disse, fazendo sinal para que ela se sentasse. – Balas de mel?

Flash back off

\- Ele não tirou nem um ponto da Grifinória? – perguntou Minerva, curiosa. E com o sinal negativo de Hermione, ela insistiu. – Nem uma detenção? Nada?!

\- Não, professora. E para completar ele me levou até Dumbledore. Ele poderia facilmente ter resolvido a situação, me humilhando como sempre fez e tirando infindáveis pontos da minha casa. Poderia ter me feito lavar todas as paredes das masmorras sem magia... No entanto, ele apenas me levou ao diretor, mesmo sabendo que Dumbledore poderia apenas me oferecer doces e alertar quanto ao meu comportamento. Fiquei com essa dúvidas por pouco tempo, no entanto, pois na mesma noite o diretor as respondeu.

\- Dumbledore percebe tudo, não é mesmo? – perguntou de forma retórica um Harry pensativo.

\- Sim, ele sabe. – respondeu Hermione, após um longo suspiro.

Flash back on

O olhar atento do diretor estava começando a constranger Hermione, que apenas se perguntava mentalmente o que ele queria lhe dizer ou se ele já sabia o que a fez procura-lo.

\- Senhorita Granger, de fato é muito esperta e inteligente. Já demonstrou isso muitas vezes, mas devo admitir que a subestimei quanto a sua visão lógica. Posso saber o porquê do interesse no Professor Snape?

\- Como o senhor sabia que os registros eram sobre ele? – perguntou ela, sentindo-se idiota logo depois por perguntar algo tão óbvio. Dumbledore pareceu divertir-se com a confusão da garota.

\- Venho percebendo como olha para ele. Seu olhar não está mais carregado ou desconfiado como o de seus amigos. Está mais para... curioso. Curioso e confuso. E além do mais, Severo sempre resolve situações como a que ocorreu esta noite sem precisar recorrer a mim. Provavelmente o deixou confuso também.

\- Quase não acreditei quando vi que ele realmente estava me trazendo até o senhor.

\- Entenda, minha cara, ele não está acostumado com atitudes como a da senhorita. Todos ou o temem ou desconfiam de suas ações. Não demonstrar medo provavelmente o deixou confuso. E Severo é muito perspicaz, provavelmente já vem notando sua reação em relação a ele.

Hermione assustou-se por um momento, imaginando que Snape notara sua presença mais do que o necessário. Realmente acreditou que estivesse camuflando bem suas intenções. E também assustou-se por perceber que nada passava totalmente despercebido naquela escola.

\- Senhor, porque é tão comedido quando o assunto é o professor Snape? – perguntou de forma direta.

O diretor a fitou por longos segundos, e hesitou em falar algumas vezes, como se estivesse prestes a contar um grande segredo. Mas no fim, limitou-se somente a uma pergunta.

\- Confia em mim, Hermione?

O fato de Dumbledore a chamar pelo nome a assustou bastante, mas ela logo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

\- Sim, senhor. Eu confio.

\- Pois bem... Ainda não posso lhe contar tudo, pois estaria infringindo a vida pessoal de Severo. Mas a senhorita pode confiar nele da mesma forma que confia em mim.

\- Mas ninguém acredita! Não estou duvidando do senhor, muito menos menosprezando sua crença nele. Mas... pode chegar o momento em que o senhor não vai poder ajudá-lo.

\- Sim, exatamente. E é por isso que a sua perspicácia veio em tão oportuno momento. A senhorita vai dar a Severo um motivo a mais pra lutar. E também fará com que as pessoas certas, no momento certo, acreditem em sua lealdade. – disparou o diretor, mal dando chance para a jovem assimilar.

\- E-e-eu?! – Hermione não sabia como reagir. – Desculpe, senhor, mas não há chances disso acontecer. Primeiramente porque minha palavra não tem nem metade da importância que está colocando. Segundo, porque o ódio que a maioria das pessoas sente por Snape é profundo, e duvido que _eu_ – ou alguém, ela pensou – consiga mudar isso. E terceiro, e mais importante, se estou estendendo bem o senhor está insinuando que eu ajude o professor Snape... mas não acredito que ele vá querer ajuda. Especialmente se a ajuda em questão for de uma grifinória que ele mal suporta dar aulas. – concluiu Hermione, num só fôlego.

E então o diretor fez o inesperado: riu, abertamente.

\- Não sabia que a modéstia lhe era característico, minha jovem. – disse Dumbledore, divertido. Mas ao ver o rosto corado de Hermione, decidiu completar.

\- Não estou ironizando! Jamais faria isso! É só que não imaginava que ainda se considerava tão pouco. Sua opinião tem um peso muito importante para as pessoas certas. Vai chegar o momento em que precisará procurar essas pessoas e contar-lhes o que achar necessário que elas saibam. – vendo a expressão interrogativa dela, ele continuou – Você saberá quem procurar e o que falar. Também confio em você.

\- Senhor, tenho a sensação de que está me dando algo muito grande...

\- ... que será absolutamente capaz de aguentar.

Hermione respirou, sabia que já tinha entrado nisso no momento em que decidiu insistir na sua ideia absurda de entender Severo Snape, pois sabia que havia algo mais ali. Então cedeu e finalmente perguntou de forma corajosa:

\- O que eu devo fazer?

\- Achei que nunca perguntaria! – exclamou Dumbledore, mais divertido que o convencional. – Casar-se com ele.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Explicações

Hey, pessoas! Segundo capítulo ~comemora

Desculpem a demora para postar, é que este semestre foi bem difícil e não consegui focar completamente aqui. Mas agora estou de férias! E lançarei os capítulos toda semana – as vezes mais de um haha

Outra coisa importante: estou fazendo uma espécie de áudio book e já postei prólogo e o primeiro capítulo no meu canal. Se quiserem acompanhar ficarei muito feliz. No mais, aproveitem!

– O QUE?! – gritou Harry. – Hermione, você não pode estar falando sério.

– Senhor Potter, por favor sente-se. Vamos tentar conversar com calma. – disse Minerva.

– Calma?! Professora, a Hermione! É a Hermione! E é o Snape! E é um casamento! Dumbledore deveria estar querendo dizer outra coisa quando deixou esse testamento. Não é?! Ele sempre fala por enigmas!

– Eu receio que não, Senhor Potter. Desta vez ele foi bem claro. – respondeu Miverna, com um pouco de temor na voz.

– Pois eu quero ler! Quero saber o que ele realmente quis dizer! – ordenou Harry.

Hermione ouvia tudo calada. Sabia que seria difícil convencer Harry sobre toda essa história. Na verdade, sabia que seria tudo muito difícil.

– Não Harry, ele estava realmente querendo dizer isso. E não é só pelo testamento...

McGonagall e Potter finalmente olharam para o canto da sala onde Hermione estava, esquecendo-se de que era ela o motivo de toda a conversa.

– Como assim? – perguntou o menino-que-sobreviveu, ríspido.

Hermione respirou, buscando paciência para lidar com a gênio do amigo. Entendia que ele achava tudo isso absurdo, mas realmente tinha vontade de azará-lo.

– Harry, Dumbledore conversou comigo algumas semanas antes de morrer. Ele não me contou do plano, claro. Na verdade, ele me deixou agir às escuras como ele sempre faz, nunca revelando tudo. Mas todos nós confiamos cegamente nele, então cedi ao meu ímpeto de saber tudo e resolvi aceitar as poucas informações que ele me passava.

– E que informações eram essas? E porque nunca nos contou isso? Não confiou em mim ou no Rony?! – perguntou, ainda mais nervoso.

– HARRY POTTER! É claro que eu confio em você e no Rony! São meus amigos! Mas eu não contei porque vocês teriam justamente essa reação imatura que está tendo agora, sem nem ao menos me ouvir! Então, se é mesmo meu amigo cala a boca e me escuta!

Harry e até Minerva sentaram imediatamente com a explosão da jovem bruxa, que agora pensava no melhor jeito de contar tudo a eles. Depois de longos segundos, finalmente falou:

– Olha, Dumbledore me alertou que não seria fácil. Mas disse que eu poderia contar com algumas pessoas. E eu imaginei que, inicialmente, essas pessoas poderiam ser vocês. Então, por favor, escute sem me interromper, Harry. E professora, vou precisar de toda a sua ajuda depois que deixá-la a par de tudo.

Os dois se entreolharam e assentiram, e Hermione continuou.

– No ano passado, logo quando o professor Snape conseguiu finalmente seu cargo de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, eu comecei a pensar... Nós sempre desconfiamos dele. Desde o nosso primeiro ano quando vimos sua perna sangrando começamos a ligar os pontos certos para chegarmos à conclusão errada. E duas coisas simplesmente passaram a não se encaixar no meu raciocínio: se confiamos tão cegamente em Dumbledore, deveríamos confiar em quem ele confiava. Foi aí que comecei a repensar nossos julgamentos a respeito do Snape. O diretor não seria tão ingênuo em deixar alguém no castelo o qual pudesse desconfiar, mesmo que minimamente. Simplesmente não fazia sentido... – Hermione pareceu dizer esta última frase mais para si mesma do que para os dois bruxos que a escutavam.

– De fato, os dois sempre mantiveram uma relação muito próxima que eu nunca entendi, confesso. Sempre soube que Severo não tinha o melhor dos passados e que Dumbledore o deu uma segunda chance, mas nunca soube os reais motivos. – declarou a professora, apreensiva.

– Você está defendendo o Snape, Hermione? É aí que o seu raciocínio vai chegar? – perguntou Harry, ainda nervoso.

– Harry, você está querendo me perguntar se vou ignorar tudo o que ele fez. E não, não vou. Ele é um bastardo em vários sentidos. Arrogante, grosseiro, rancoroso, infeliz. Não sei como farei isso funcionar, sinceramente. – desabafou a bruxa – E definitivamente essa não foi a melhor ideia do diretor. Mas já me decidi e estou disposta a tentar.

O menino que sobreviveu bufou com a última frase de Hermione, mas antes que pudesse falar Minerva interveio.

– Continue, Senhorita Granger. Por favor... – pediu, colocando a mão no braço de Harry de forma repreensiva.

– Bem, eu comecei a pensar em todos os nossos anos aqui e Snape foi isentado de todas as coisas as quais o acusamos. Comecei a repará-lo mais nas aulas e vi um bruxo brilhante em muitos aspectos, tirando obviamente o seu gênio quase impossível. Mas quanto mais tentava entendê-lo, menos conseguia. Então fui à biblioteca procurar algo sobre os antigos alunos e, embora tenha encontrado pouca coisa sobre ele, descobri que suas notas foram as melhores dessa escola. Mas antes que pudesse concluir minha pesquisa fui interrompida... Interrompida por ele.

...

– _Posso saber o que faz aqui, Granger?_

 _O coração de Hermione foi à boca, totalmente descompassado. Na tentativa vã de organizar os papeis deixou-os cair, fazendo com que o sombrio professor os alcançasse antes dela._

– _Pro-pro-fessor Snape, eu posso explicar. – gaguejou, assustada._

– _Explicar? E qual parte pretende explicar? A que está fora dos dormitórios no meio da noite, a parte em que está na área restrita da biblioteca verificando registros ou a parte em que está bisbilhotando os_ _meus_ _registros? – perguntou, irônico e nervoso, mas com a voz arrastada e perigosa de sempre._

 _Nos longos segundos que se seguiram, a Hermione conseguiu ter um vislumbre de seu mestre de poções e aproveitou a oportunidade para observá-lo. Era um homem alto, as feições do rosto marcavam uma vida difícil. Os cabelos realmente pareciam oleosos de longe, mas de perto só se via o quão lisos e negros eram, assim como os olhos. Sim, os olhos. Escuros e intensos, absurdamente carregados. O que aquele homem escondia? Era o que Hermione desejava descobrir. E então, no segundo seguinte percebeu o que deveria fazer. A maior parte das pessoas o olhava com temor. Ao entrar na sala, com sua capa farfalhando, os alunos rapidamente se calavam. Ela precisava agir diferente se desejava entendê-lo._

 _Então, reunindo toda a sua coragem grifinória, Hermione o respondeu da forma mais petulante que conseguiu:_

– _Eu posso explicar todas, senhor. Mas antes, gostaria de falar com o diretor._

 _Severo mal pode acreditar na ousadia da aluna. Como ela podia desafiá-lo tão descaradamente?_

– _Como ousa sua criatura insolente? Falar comigo nesse tom e ainda por cima me desacatar?_

– _Não estou desacatando nenhuma ordem sua, professor Snape. Apenas quero conversar com Dumbledore antes de explicar o porquê de não estar no meu dormitório quando já se passa da meia noite, na seção restrita da biblioteca olhando registros e, ainda por cima, bisbilhotando os_ _seus_ _. – respondeu, devolvendo-lhe as mesmas palavras._

 _Snape a pegou pelo braço e praticamente a arrastou pelos intermináveis corredores de Hogwarts até a sala do diretor, sem lhe direcionar um único olhar ou mesmo uma única palavra._

– _O senhor está me machucando! Me solta! – ela falava, tentando desvencilhar-se dos firmes dedos que a seguravam enquanto ele apenas a ignorava._

– _Gota de limão. – proferiu, seco, para abrir a gárgula._

 _Dumbledore estava atrás de sua mesa, escrevendo algo, e imediatamente levantou o olhar por trás dos óculos ao ouvir o gemido de Hermione._

– _Senhorita Granger? O que faz aqui? – perguntou o diretor, curioso e um pouco assustado. Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Severo interrompeu grosseiramente._

– _Esta_ _aluna – disse, com desdém – estava na área restrita da biblioteca a esta hora da madrugada analisando registros. E ainda teve a ousadia de me desacatar e me responder com ironia._

– _Severo, deixe-me a sós com a Senhorita Granger, sim? Amanhã conversamos. – finalizou, ignorando o olhar descontente de Snape, que se virou bruscamente._

– _Presumo que temos muito o que conversar minha cara. Muito... – Dumbledore disse, fazendo sinal para que ela se sentasse. – Balas de mel?_

...

– Ele não tirou nem um ponto da Grifinória? – perguntou Minerva, curiosa. E com o sinal negativo de Hermione, ela insistiu. – Nem uma detenção? Nada?!

– Não, professora. E para completar ele me levou até Dumbledore. Ele poderia facilmente ter resolvido a situação, me humilhando como sempre fez e tirando infindáveis pontos da minha casa. Poderia ter me feito lavar todas as paredes das masmorras sem magia... No entanto, ele apenas me levou ao diretor, mesmo sabendo que Dumbledore poderia apenas me oferecer doces e alertar quanto ao meu comportamento. Fiquei com essa dúvidas por pouco tempo, no entanto, pois na mesma noite o diretor as respondeu.

– Dumbledore percebe tudo, não é mesmo? – perguntou de forma retórica um Harry pensativo.

– Sim, ele sabe. – respondeu Hermione, após um longo suspiro.

...

 _O olhar atento do diretor estava começando a constranger Hermione, que apenas se perguntava mentalmente o que ele queria lhe dizer ou se ele já sabia o que a fez procurá-lo._

– _Senhorita Granger, de fato é muito esperta e inteligente. Já demonstrou isso muitas vezes, mas devo admitir que a subestimei quanto a sua visão lógica. Posso saber o porquê do interesse no Professor Snape?_

– _Como o senhor sabia que os registros eram sobre ele? – perguntou ela, sentindo-se idiota logo depois por perguntar algo tão óbvio. Dumbledore pareceu divertir-se com a confusão da garota._

– _Venho percebendo como olha para ele. Seu olhar não está mais carregado ou desconfiado como o de seus amigos. Está mais para... curioso. Curioso e confuso. E além do mais, Severo sempre resolve situações como a que ocorreu esta noite sem precisar recorrer a mim. Provavelmente o deixou confuso também._

– _Quase não acreditei quando vi que ele realmente estava me trazendo até o senhor._

– _Entenda, minha cara, ele não está acostumado com atitudes como a da senhorita. Todos ou o temem ou desconfiam de suas ações. Não demonstrar medo provavelmente o deixou confuso. E Severo é muito perspicaz, provavelmente já vem notando sua reação em relação a ele._

 _Hermione assustou-se por um momento, imaginando que Snape notara sua presença mais do que o necessário. Realmente acreditou que estivesse camuflando bem suas intenções. E também assustou-se por perceber que nada passava totalmente despercebido naquela escola._

– _Senhor, por que é tão comedido quando o assunto é o professor Snape? – perguntou de forma direta._

 _O diretor a fitou por longos segundos, e hesitou em falar algumas vezes, como se estivesse prestes a contar um grande segredo. Mas no fim, limitou-se somente a uma pergunta._

– _Confia em mim, Hermione?_

 _O fato de Dumbledore a chamar pelo nome a assustou bastante, mas ela logo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente._

– _Sim, senhor. Eu confio._

– _Pois bem... Ainda não posso lhe contar tudo, pois estaria atingindo a vida pessoal de Severo. Mas a senhorita pode confiar nele da mesma forma que confia em mim._

– _Mas ninguém acredita! - Hermione gritou, exasperada - Não estou duvidando do senhor, muito menos menosprezando sua crença nele. Mas... pode chegar o momento em que não vai poder ajudá-lo._

– _Sim, exatamente. - respondeu ele - E é por isso que a sua perspicácia veio em tão oportuno momento. A senhorita vai dar a Severo um motivo a mais pra lutar. E também fará com que as pessoas certas, no momento certo, acreditem em sua lealdade. – disparou o diretor, mal dando chance para a jovem assimilar._

– _E-e-eu?! – Hermione não sabia como reagir. – Desculpe, senhor, mas não há chances disso acontecer. Primeiramente porque minha palavra não tem nem metade da importância que está colocando nela. Segundo, porque o ódio que a maioria das pessoas sente por Snape é profundo, e duvido que_ _eu_ _– ou alguém, ela pensou – consiga mudar isso. E terceiro, e mais importante, se estou entendendo bem o senhor está insinuando que eu ajude o professor Snape... mas não acredito que ele vá querer ajuda. Especialmente se a ajuda em questão for de uma grifinória que ele mal suporta dar aulas. – concluiu Hermione, num só fôlego._

 _E então o diretor fez o inesperado: riu, abertamente._

– _Não sabia que a modéstia lhe era característico, minha jovem. – disse Dumbledore, divertido. Mas ao ver o rosto corado de Hermione, decidiu completar._

– _Não, não! Não estou ironizando, minha cara... Jamais faria isso! É só que não imaginava que ainda se considerava tão pouco. Sua opinião tem um peso muito importante para as pessoas certas. Vai chegar o momento em que precisará procurar essas pessoas e contar-lhes o que achar necessário que elas saibam. – vendo a expressão interrogativa dela, ele continuou – Você saberá quem procurar e o que falar. Também confio em você._

– _Senhor, tenho a sensação de que está me delegando algo muito grande..._

– _... que será absolutamente capaz de aguentar._

 _Hermione respirou, sabia que já tinha entrado nisso no momento em que decidiu insistir na sua ideia absurda de entender Severo Snape, pensando que havia algo mais ali. Então cedeu e finalmente perguntou de forma corajosa:_

– _O que eu devo fazer?_

– _Achei que nunca perguntaria! – exclamou Dumbledore, mais divertido que o convencional. – Casar-se com ele._


End file.
